powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green With Evil Part 4: Another Universe Zerak?
Green With Evil Part 4: Another Univurse Zerak? Is the 15th episodie of Episode Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. and the 4th part of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis The Rangers Contiue To Strungle with the Green Ranger and later come face to face with Zerak? Episodie "Ive Enjoyed this so much I'm almost sorry to see it end. But when my Lord and Empress Commands I obey!" Goldar laughed as Scorpina laughed. "Don't worry Lukey, when Free will is destroyed in Lord Zerak's new order I'll take VERY GOOD care of your mother." Scorpina said with a laugh licking her lips causing Luke to growl. The two tried to slice at Luke and Jason as they rolled out of the way as the two villians tried stabbing into the ground but no avail. "Your only delaying the outcome Power Brats!" Goldar shouted as the two rangers were hiding among of the smoke looking for their power morphers. In the main chamber Rita laughed. "Now that Goldar and Scorpina have Jason and Luke right where I want them its only a mater of time before the rangers fall!" Rita laughed as Zerak Smirked. "And than Free Will will finally meet its end." Zerak said with an evil laugh. Back at the commander Center the rangers an Zeran's days to seem to get worse by the second. "Come On Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon!" Zack stated. "Ayiyiyiyiyi! I'm hurrying Rangers!" Alpha cried as Zeran kicked a part of the command center. "Dang it! I shouldn't of finished that Dragon Zord Project it may come back and bite us soon enough!" Zeran growled to himself. "Don't blame yourself Zeran." Julia said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't think they would think to try this." Julia said as Zeran sighed but smiled and nodded. "Thanks Julia Girl." Zeran said with a smile. "Sub Generator is losing Power." Billy said walking over to another side of the command center. "Zordon's signal is fading." Alpha said as Zeran looked in concern. "Hang in their Sensei.." Zeran muttered in worry. "Hurry Alpha." Trini said as Alpha nodded. "Switching to Alternete Energy Source." Alpha said pressing a few buttons on the controls. "Come on we can do this guys." Kimberly said as Billy came over shaking her head. "We're still not getting enough Power. His Signals to weak for now." Billy stated with a sigh. "So in other words we're on our own for now..." Zeran said before shaking his head. "Great...just great..." Zeran muttered to himself. "The computer is still trying to lock onto Luke and Jason but still we're getting nothing." Alpha said as Kimberly sighed. "I've got a really bad feeling about this guys." Kimberly stated. "So do I Kimberly girl so do I. I have Francine looking up info about Amanda's Husband I've got a bad feeling who it is." Zeran said with a growl. "Well we got no choice than we're going to have to split up and try and find Jason." Zack said as Julia came forward. "I'm coming as well Jason and Luke are my friends as well." Julia said as Zack nodded with a smile. Zeran was able to follow before his Communicaitor went off as he blinked bringing it up and spoke. "Um yes?" he asked before a Familiar voice was heard, it was francine. "Zeran its Francine I have the info about Zerak and Tommy's father and your not going to like this." He explained as Zeran's face went seriours for a moment. "I'll be right down." Zeran said before using his magic wand and teleported out of there. Back at the hidden area Goldar and Scorpina growled. "Your begging to make us angry Human!" Goldar shouted. "And when a Scorpion is Angry they tend to sting harder!" Scorpina snarled. They were trying to stab as Scorpina growled. "Give it up you two me and Goldar will make it quick and painless!" She snarled. Suddenly as their back was turned Jason and Luke stood up in a yell before jumping in the and landed a flying kick on their opponets as they landed in fighting stance the two slowly getting up as Jason spoke. "So Goldar hows it feel to be outsmarted by a Human being?" Jason asked. "And you Scorpina hows it feel to be outsmarted by the "Brat" of one of your "Victems" Luke asked with a smirk. "Now Human has ever defeated the team of Goldar and Scoprina!" Goldar laughed. "Well we're about to change that!" Luke shouted as they went for a roundhouse kick only for the two of them to dodge before kicking them in the stomach knocking them down to the ground down on earth at the Juice Bar Ernie shook his head. "Sorry Kimberly I haven't seen Luke Or Jason around in a while you think they are in trouble or something?" Ernie asked. "I don't know Ernie." Kimberly said with a sigh before two familiar figures Bulk and Skull approached her as Bulk spoke. "Hey we will help you find Jason smachin." He said as Kimberly put two fingers to her head as Skull spoke. "Missing Persons are our specialty." He said with a smirk. "Thanks but no thanks, If you say Jason or Luke tell them we're looking for them." Kimberly said taking off before bumping into Tommy. "Tommy Wait! have you seen Jason or Luke?" She asked as Tommy scoffed before speaking. "As a matter of fact I waited for them after school and they never showed." He said causing Kimberly to blink. "Thats weird thats not like them." Kimberly said as Tommy spoke. "And let me guess your worried about them aren't you? Cause thats what you do best isn't it?" He asked as Kimberly growled. "Excuse me?" She asked as Tommy smirked taking off bumping into Zack on the way out. Up in space Rita Sweat dropped. "Uh Zerak you might want to take a look at this the personality spell we placed on Tommy is wearing off." Rita stated as Zerak sighed. "I should of know it would sooner or later no matter I'm heading off to deal with our two ranger prisoners soon we will be down to four." Zerak said with a grin taking off. "Whats with him?" Zack asked back down on earth as Kimberly shrugged. "I wish I knew any luck?" Kimberly asked as Zack shook his head. "No, no ones seem Jason or Luke." Zack said as Kimberly ran a hand under her chin. "This is so un like Luke he hasn't even checked in with his mother." Kimberly stated in concern. "Top that off Tommy said Jason and Luke were supoused to meet him after school but they never showed." Kimberly said as Zack blinked. "Thats excuse my language but thats a load of bullshit, I know Jason and Luke they would never blow off a friend. This is starting to look more and more like Zerak's handy work lets catch Tommy outside see if we can get some more info out of him." Zack said as Kimberly nodded the two Rangers racing out of the door to the outside. Up in space Goldar spoke. "I think The Pink Ranger suspects something Lord Zerak and Empress Rita." Goldar said as Zerak growled. "With the Personality spell wearing off his secret may be blown soon we need to stop them from finding out anything more. Down on earth Kimberly and Zack caught up seeing Tommy head off running after him. "Yo Tommy!" Zack called before all of a Suddenly Putties and Iggys started flipping around them from the sky as Kimberly and Zack growled. "Oh man talk about bad timing." Zack stated. YOU'LL COME CALLING SLOWLY CRAWLING ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR TAKE OF SOUL AND MIND! CALL ON THE FIVE! KEEP HOPE ALIVE! CALL THE 5-4-1! Kimberly was grabbed from behind by a puttie as she grabbed them by the arm and slammed him into a near by tree before flipping over one of the Iggy's and grabbed it slamming it right into the tree before grabbing one of the other Iggy's and slammed that Iggy into the other one on the tree causing them to disintegrate. EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US CALL THE 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! GO! Zack was quickly drop kicked by one of the putties as he saw two Iggy's coming at him from two sides before he back flipped causing them to crash into each other disentigrating. Meanwhile Kimberly back flipped onto a near by Picnic table and kicked the two putties to the side before grabbing one Iggy with her legs and flinging it into another iggy causing them to disintegrate now leaving only the Putties. EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US CALL THE 5-4-1! Zack quickly flipped off one of the putties hands before Side kicking that puttie before flipping in the air and quickly began busting out the dance moves kicking one puttie after another off the table. Meanwhile Kimberly was making pretty easy work of her putties doing a split kick to knock two off the table for the price of one before flipping over one putties knocking it off the table before they disapeared. Back up at the dimension Luke and Jason were in Goldar and Scorpina laughed. "Your not asking for Mercy yet Human cause you know id never grant it." Goldar laughed as Luke growled. "More like we refuse to beg to a dumbass monkey face like you!" Luke growled as Goldar was about to strike along side Scorpina before Tommy and Zerak teleported in. "I thought Rita and You Lord Zerak wanted us to destroy them?" Scorpina asked. "She wants that pleasure to be mine. And has ordered me personally to see to his end but what about you Lord Zerak?" Tommy asked as Zerak laughed. "I want to do nothing more than to send Francine Elis that damn whore that got in MY WAY last time a message that you don't mess with Zerak The Butcher and get away with it by sending her brat boy's head to her!" Zerak said with a smirk as Scorpina and Goldar nodded teleporting away as Luke and Jason slowly got up. "So we meet again. I've been looking forward to this" Tommy said with a smirk as the two rangers circled their soon to be foes. "This is your last chance Zerak! You can't win and you know it in the end yours and Rita's Green Ranger will come back to his sense what the hell happened to you? Is this really all over Kira's Choice?" Luke asked. "SHUT IT BOY! I'm doing this because the half wit Teacher Of Mine was so foolish He didn't look for an alternative!" Zerak snapped. "War Death Destruction all of it comes from free will! look at the sixties where your mother was part of that annoying bunch the groovy rangers! Getting hyped up on drugs uprotected sex on a daily baises! All this come from free will! I plan to bring order to this world!" Zerak snapped. Luke closed his eyes momentarily before playing back two memories in his mind one was with Zeran. "Hey um Boy can you a favor me?" It said as an Image of Luke himself appeared in front of it. "Whats up Mr. Smith?" Luke's image asked as Zeran sighed. "When you meet up with my brother again try and reason with him will you? I want to belive their is some sort of good, the brother I know and loved is still in there try and get though to him one more time and if you can't well..the gloves are off." Zearn's image said as Luke's image nodded before it switched to another memory in his mind about when he was talking to his mother. "Luke remember this when fighting Zerak, we can't stop other pepole from doing stupid crap only ourselves, thats what gives us our free will and makes life living remember this when the battle against Zerak is tough." His mothers voice echoed in his head. "I'll give you this Zerak, you make some Valid points." Luke said and Zeark was about to speak before Luke cut him off. "Shut up before trying the whole have me join you crap I'm not finished." Luke snapped. "But your wrong Free Kill may have been the reason Kira died but saved thousands of many other people so Zerak this is your last chance come back to Zordon otherwise..." Luke said turning his head as Zerak rose his eyebrow. "Otherwise?" He asked as Luke looked at him seriously for a moment. "Otherwise as far as The Ranger code when it comes to you Zerak, the gloves are off." Luke stated. Jason looked over to Tommy and spoke. "You wear a Green Ranger Costume yet your Loyalty is with Zerak and Rita." Jason said as Tommy laughed. "I am their green ranger and they are my Lord and Empress!" Tommy countered. "THEY'RE EVIL!" Jason shouted. "From where I stand the Power Rangers and Free Will are evil you fools CHOSE to murder my father!" Tommy shouted as Zerak whistled as if he didn't do anything as Luke growled. 'Something's not right here.' Luke muttered to himself. "I think Talking to them is out of the question Luke you ready?" Jason asked as Luke got in fighting stance. "You know it! HIYA! OIYA! CHIYA!" Luke shouted landing a few punch and kicks colliding with Zerak's as sparks flew with them as Tommy and Jason began hitting their punches and kicks each sparking green and red energy as the two growled in anger at their opponets. "Soon you and your friends will be a distant memory and my father will be avenged!" Tommy said as Jason shook his head. "I don't know what this has to do with your father, but like hell I'm letting free will being destroyed!" Jason snarled in anger. Down on Earth with Francine and Zeran the two were going over two pictures, one was the picture of a plane crash that took Tommy's father from him and the other was a picture of Zerak's blade staff as Francine sighed. "Theres no mistaking it Zeran, Mr. Oliver's death was no accident." Francine said as Zeran sighed. "I should've known.." He said sighing. 'Damn it brother why...' Zeran muttered to himself. Back at the command center Kimberly sighed. "We couldn't find Jason or Luke." She explained. "We couldn't locate them here either any luck yet Julia?" Trini asked as Julia was powering up the lock on with the star saber. "Nothing yet Trini, sweetie." She called causing Trini to blush as Kimberly crossed her arms and spoke softly so Julia couldn't hear. "How long are you going to wait Trini?" She asked as Trini sighed. "Its complicated okay? Besides we've got more important things to worry about right now." Trini said causing Kimberly to sigh but nodded in agreement. "How long until the computers are ready to locate Zordon?" Zack asked. "15 point 5 minutes." Aplpha responded as Billy came over. "I did it I fixed our wrist communicators." Billy said as Trini smiled. "Now we can get a fix on Jason and Luke and teleport them back here." Billy said with a smile working with the computers. Meanwhile in the dimension Luke Jason Zerak and Tommy were in the middle of the battle before circling each other again. "You two are a skilled warrior." Tommy said as Zerak chuckled. "Id have to agree." Zerak said before Jason chimed in. "Lets end this we don't want to fight you." Jason said as Tommy spoke. "Cause you'll know I'll win." Tommy said as Jason snapped. "No! Because if you were truly a ranger you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita and Zerak's!" Jason snapped as Tommy laughed. "Zordon is a memory Zerak and Rita will soon rule the world and free will will be destroyed!" Tommy said charging in at Jason as Zerak caught Luke off guard and tripped him up before Jason was knocked down next to him. Zerak and Tommy quickly drew their weapons and laughed evily before Tommy spoke. "For what its worth you two put up a pretty good fight." Tommy said as Zerak smirked. "And don't worry my brother and your friends are soon to follow!" Zerak said as they raised their weapons and were about to strike before suddenly they disappeared in orange and red streams of energy as the weapon's missed. "WHAT?! NO! RANGERS!" Zerak shouted launching electricity around the area. At the command center the Orange and Red streams appeared as the others raced over to them. "JASON! Luke My man you alright?!" Zack asked as the two panted. "You guys cut that way to close." Luke said as Jason nodded. "Agreed man." Jason said. "Green Ranger and Zerak nearly sliced and diced us." Luke said as Billy blinked. "Green Ranger? Zerak?" Billy asked. "We've got a lot to fill you guys in on your not going to belive what happened." Jason said panting. As the Ranger sat down Luke spoke. "It all started at School me and Jason we're talking with Tommy and than-" Luke said as Kimberly cut them off. "Wait you said you were at school?" Kimberly asked as Jason nodded. "Tommy said you two didn't show up." Zack stated. "Thats weird, the next thing me and Jason know we're fighting with Goldar and Scorpina." Luke explained. "Man I can't believe our Enemy this time is another Ranger." Zack stated in disbelief. Suddenly the alarm went off as the rangers shot up turning their eyes to the viewing globe seeing Scorpina laughing. "Scorpina!" Luke growled in anger tightening his fists. "Shes launching an attack on the warehouse section of Angel Grove We've gotta stop her." Zack said as Trini turned around to Julia before speaking. "Julia I'm sorry but we can't take you with us this time." Trini said as Julia nodded. "its alright I understand go get them tiger." She said with a purr as Trini turned around blushing. "Jason, mind if I lead this time I've got a score to settle with her." Luke asked as Jason nodded. "Go ahead man," Jason said as Luke walked forward in front of the group. "Alright than, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as the rangers took out their morphers from behind their back. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANOSAURS! Down at the Area in Angel Grove that Scorpina was attack, Luke leading the charge. "Alright lets do it!" Luke shouted as they all got in position in their fighting pose. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted. Scorpina jumped in the air before launching a blast of energy catching the rangers off guard but were able to stay on their toes. "GO Puttie Patrol and Iggy's attack the Power Rangers!" Scorpina shouted as Puttie Patrolers and Iggys flipped over as Luke nodded. "Jason you and the others deal with these guys Scorpina's mine!" Luke said as Jason nodded. "You got it man, okay you heard him Power Rangers Lets do it!" Jason shouted as the rangers went after the puttie patrolers while Luke charge straight in for Scorpina. "ORANGE POWER SWORD!" Luke shouted drawing his weapon with a growl. Luke and Scorpina crossed blades with a growl coming from th Elis boy as Kimber back flipped causing two Iggy's to crash into each other before round house kicking one of the putties. Trini back flipped as two putties tried to nail her with a punch before kicking the two of them in the stomach, Meanwhile Zack and Jason were dealing with the putties no problm. Meanwhile back in space after Scorpina was called back Rita was going over her make up before hearing a voice. "DON'T YOU SCORPINA ME! I was at least out there battling with the rangers!" She snarled in anger. Back at the command center Luke growled kicking a part of the command center. "Damn It! I nearly had her." Luke growled as Jason spoke. "Easy Luke, Rita's bound to strike again soon." Jason stated. "I don't get it every time you guys fight she pulls back as if waiting for a bigger battle." Julia stated as Trini nodded. "Julia's right something is off." Trini stated. Alpha meanwhile was messing with the controls as a voice spoke. "Rangers bsst can you hear me." It said, it was Zordon. "Zordon we can barley make you out." Jason said as Alpha began pressing a few buttons bt still nothing up in space things were getting ugly. "BY THE POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE OUR GOLDAR GROW!" Zerak and Rita chimed in launching a lighting strike down to earth. On the Viewing Globe Goldar was attacking down tow. "Man Goldar is really going off the deep end!" Zack stated. "It could be a trap." Luke stated. "We don't have a choice in the matter." Jason said before suddenly a portal opened up and a familiar figure stepped out of the portal. "Rangers, I think you could use some help?" it said as The Rangers turned around to see it was...ZERAK?! To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega